Why?
by ArisaLyeanna
Summary: Summary inside! Mafia Romano! Rated T for blood, violence and Romano's and England's mouth! One shot only.


**Summary: **All he wants is for her to be safe… She is the one for him… She is the light of his life… She is the one who make this heart beating so fast… He doesn't want her to be hurt. Why she still after him after he left her for her safety? Why?

**Rated: **T maybe slightly M

**Genres: **Romance / Angst / Hurt / Comfort / Suspend / Humor / Crime / Action

**Warnings: **Maybe involved heavy blood and violence… Also rated for Romano's mouth because that the way he is to show that he is not weak and England too… Country names used and Hetalia doesn't belong to me!

**A/N: **I think this couple is so cute and I always want to write a story of Romano being a Mafia… There were humors after certain person came in. Read if you want to find out who it is. First time writing the word f*** and s***. Have to do it so the atmospheres become tense and to make the story more real… Enjoy…

* * *

"AH!" he shouted as pain stroked his stomach.

"THIS is the Mafia Families Head Leader? He just a kid! A brainless and weak KID!" the man shouted and gave out a rather weird and strange laugh as he enjoyed others suffered.

As he tried to seat up and wiped the blood at his mouth with the back of his hand, he scoffed under his breath "Heh! Some laugh you have there… I bet that potato bastard dog could even laugh better than you, you fucking bastard!" he teased the man.

Upon hearing the tease was for him, the man ears was suddenly hot and he kicked the boy at the stomach again many times without sympathy and very hard that causes the boy to cough very hard and more blood come for his mouth. His vision started to become blur…

"Romano!" upon hearing his name, he lifted his head so he could see the person calling him.

"L-Liechtenstein…" all he could reply weakly. And more blood came after a cough. _'I'm glad that you're unharmed…'_

"Romano! Romano! Wake up, p-please!" Liechtenstein shouted again as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She unable to move since one of the muscular guy had a tight gripped on her small wrist meanwhile the other hand was free from any gripped. However, that wasn't the only reason she couldn't moving closer to Romano, there was another man who blocked her way to Romano and beside there were about 10 peoples surrounding him and 20-30 more surrounding them plus 4 outside guarding the place to make sure no one saw it or no one came to rescue both prisoner.

As Liechtenstein tried to break free from the painful gripped, she shouted again. "Romano! Wake up! You could beat them! I know you can! I believe in you! You're strong! So, please… Wa-" before she could even finished, the man suddenly held her up causing her to hang and the gripped became even more painful causing her to scream in pain.

"Shut up will you, you little brat!" he barked at her as she bit her bottoms lips to stop the scream and tried as hard as she could to break free.

Upon hearing the one he love in pain, Romano's eyes suddenly snapped opened and lifted his head so he could search for her. After he confirmed that she was in danger and in pain, anger suddenly built in his chest and he scream her name as loud as he could which gained everyone attention even the man who caused Liechtenstein in pain.

"LET HER GO, YOU DAMN BASTARD! OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT EVERY SINGLE OF YOUR BONES IS BROKEN SO THAT YOU COULD ONLY SIT AND WHIN IN PAIN FOR THE REST OF YOU'RE FUCKING LIFES!" he shouted again. "You have me! That all you want! Now, LET HER GO! She had nothing to do with this! Only between you and me!"

After hearing Romano confession, all they do were… _laugh_. They though that it was some sort of jokes. Now, Romano really pissed off as he hissed under his breath muttering some curses in Italian. Without hesitant, the man who kicked him, grabbed him by his hair and smacked the back of his head towards the box behind him. Blood was flow from his head at the front down through his left eye and cheek before falling to the ground in formed of rain dropped. In the stated still sit on the ground, Romano opened his eyes in pain and his glowing yellow eyes met a dark brown one.

The man then closed his face to Romano as if to examine him in the face. "You know… You have such a pretty face if you smile a bit… But with that attitude, I think it better if you just become a 'toy' of mine, don't you think?" he finished his sentences and gave out a loud laugh that then followed by his men.

"Now, you better agreed with me to give the whole Mafia families under your rule to me if you don't want your pretty face, not to mention, you dear lovely girl, unharmed… NOW!" he desperate him.

Romano who had a hard rock head spitted at him before said "Make me, you fucking shit!"

The man became even angrier than before, wiped the spitted on his face then rising his fist to the air that ready to give a hard blow on Romano pretty faces.

"WHY YOU! You'll pay!" he said in threaten voice.

But to his surprised, Romano was… smirked. Now, that was not he expected to come from the brunette boy. "Heh? What's wrong with you? Are you crazy smirked like a fool who isn't afraid of his own death?"

The boy grinned even wider and he gave out a… a… laugh? Now, he was laughing! Now, it was the man turned to piss off of Romano attitudes. "HEY! What's wrong with you? Now, you're laughing? I won't deal with a crazy man, you know. I KILLED them!"

"Hey, what took you guys so long? I've been waiting like forever!" he suddenly shouted as his head was titled up as if he was given them a warning. The man was become even more surprised at Romano's responded. Now, he was talking to himself? He then held back but his hand that gripped tightly on Romano hair was still there. "H-Hey, what's really wrong with you? First, you grinned like a fool. Next, you laugh like an idiot. Now, you're talking to yourself like a crazy man. Next, what? You run like a chicken?"

Romano turned his gaze back at the man with the grinned still plastered on his face.

"Nope! More like, I'm going to kick YOU'RE ASS NOW!" And before the man could respond he suddenly felt pain on his hand that was on Romano hair and a crimson liquid suddenly splashed between him and Romano in a big amount. Romano grinned became more widen that it almost shown his perfect white teeth meanwhile the man eyes became even wider as big as a plate as he turned to the liquid sources and gave out an enormous scream… A painful enormous scream that was music to Romano's ears.

"Huh, nice cut you got there-"and a girl with platinum hair that completed with a bow and she seamed to wear what looked like a maid outfit with an ice emotionless blue eyes appeared within the shadow by Romano side as he turned to the girl, "- Belarus…"

"But, next time, cut his other hand… Now, thanks to his hand on MY hair that you cut, I'm coated in blood!" he continued as he remove the ownerless hand away from his hair and tossed it to the other sided.

The other who watched the horrible scenes were now being stunned by the girl presence. How could a young girl able to cut their leader's hand without being notice and quietly? That was the question that rotated in their mind over and over. As for their leader who still in pained, now on kneel position while holding his arm without a hand.

"Here…" her icy tone spoke as she tossed him a gun before went to the crowd.

"Heh! Hey, save for me and also the others!" he shouted to the woman before receive an 'hmph' from the Belarusian who turned to the Liechtenstein. She gave a dead glare to the men that on both Liechtenstein sided causes their spine to shake. Meanwhile, Liechtenstein smile weakly at her, "Er… H-Hello, Belarus…" The leader of the other group finally snapped in to reality after a few minutes of pain. "They are… others?"

Before anyone could start the fight, someone was finally broke down. "Wuah, I have to get out of this place!" The leader tried to stop him by raising his voice, "No you can't you coward! We have to fight them!" But before the frightened man could escape, a bullet went through his head and he immediately dead. Everyone there was gasped at the drama except for Romano and Belarus, of course.

"Well, well. She finally here…"

"W-What?"

"Hmm… Oh right! You didn't know about my secret force… Well, to make it short, that was my special sniper, Hungary…" he added with a grin.

Meanwhile as for Hungary, she was getting into position to neither shot her next target at a hidden place not too far nor too close from the target.

All of sudden, the big front door was suddenly tumbled to the ground with a loud thud and smoke filled the place.

"W-What the-?" all the man could said.

Five new comers were appeared within smoke. As the smoke was disappeared, the five figures now could be seen very clearly. "_Fratello!_" was the first word they heard and Romano knew who that childish voice belonged to. _'Veneciano…'_

After he had noticed his twin still sat on the ground, Veneciano immediately ran to his brother and hug him. Romano was about to say something when Veneciano spoke first.

"_Fratello_! I-I was so w-worr-y abo-out you!" while tears ran down his cheek with a sobbing voice. Romano couldn't help but smile at his brother. He then ran his fingers through his twin brother hair that wasn't holding the gun. "I'm sorry if I make you worry."

"H-How did you manage t-to beat my fine men?"

"Hah! Fine men it is, you bloody hell git!" said the blonde man with a pair of beautiful emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry! Here they are…" said the tall well build man and carefully put two men, one under his armpit, meanwhile the other over his shoulder, to the ground.

"Hey, Germany! You cannot be nice with the bad guys! You should do like this!" responded a tall blonde man with a pair of blue sea eyes and a hair that stick out of his hair as he threw two more men toward the two unconscious man that Germany had brought hardly that made a loud thud sound.

The only Asian person with them finally spoke to the blond, "America-san, you shouldn't do that. It was very rude…"

Before the one so called America could respond, he was being cut by a sudden scream. The entire resident in the building turned to the scream sources and found out that it was Liechtenstein. She was still in the man gripped and the gripped became too tight that Liechtenstein felt very pain as unusually.

"S-Stop where you are!" the man shouted again as everyone in Romano team was about to ran toward Liechtenstein to save her. _'Tsk. I almost forgot that she still being the prisoner!' _Romano though while tried to stand with the help of Veneciano.

"D-Don't move! O-Or I-, "before he could finished the sentences, a sudden feeling of hard cold metal on his head from behind made his knee to shake frightened.

"Or what? Would you like to finish your sentences and get your head a blow? Or you will let go of MY sister?" said the new voice with treated tone.

Liechtenstein who recognized that voice immediately lifted her head to face the voice owner. A bright face was she had when she saw the face that she waited for to come.

"B-Brother!" she said happily but weak with a smile and tears on her face.

Without any plan and only the feelings of scared in the man chest, he let go of Liechtenstein while swung his other hand toward Switzerland in hope it hit the short blonde male hardly. No luck for him that Switzerland already saw that coming and immediately shot both of his leg with a cold glare causes the man to kneel on the floor and scream in pain.

"That what you get for NOT listening to me!" he said with a low tone and icy glare before he turned to his sister on the floor. Then, slowly he walked toward her and helped her to stand on her feet.

"You're alright?" he asked with a worry tone and soften eyes.

"Yeah, brother. I-I'm fine. Thank you…"

"Good… Then, here. Take this… I bet you need it." As he gave her one of his raffle that hang behind his back.

"Thank you, brother." She said with an innocent smile that immediately turned to the crowd that surrounding them and shot, one by one, non stop yet didn't miss even a single bullet pass through them. Then, she turned to the man that still kneel behind her but found out that the man able to crawl toward one of the exit door. She was about to chase him but Switzerland stopped her. She looked at him with a confused face but quickly turned her gaze toward the man again as soon as she found out that the man once again scream in pain. That when she saw there were another two more figures that appeared within the shadow and a dark chuckled could be heard from one of the figure.

As soon as the figure in their sight, she immediately recognized both figures and shouted their names in shocked yet happy voice. "R-Russia… And Ukraine too!"

The one that said was Russia gave another evil and dark chuckled before kneel in front of the pain man. "Hmm… what a bad child. You know that we don't need a bad child. You had hurt one of Belarus friend and you know what we did to bad child?" as he spoke with a childish voice, manner and smile on his face while holding a steel pipe in his right hand. Meanwhile, Ukraine that stood behind him had an angry yet soft face. She was holding a thing that looked like a farm tool but in her hand, it looked like a demon weapon.

Russia then leaned closer causes the man to tremble more vigorously with one of his hand pat the man head. In low and soft toned mixed with childish and threaten voice, he started whispered in the man ear, "We… **KILL**… them!" By the end of the whispered, Russia retreated back and stood up. He then swung his pipe, leave the man headless.

Because of Russia action, more men became afraid and some of them made an attempted to run away. However, before they could ran away, they could heard glass shattered and three more figures came in but this… er, figures rather more weirder than the other that had come earlier. As soon as they entered the buildings, one of them shouted…

"HAH! ATTENTION YOU ALL! THE AWESOMENESS OF THE AWESOME TEAM IS HERE! WE ARE…"

Now, all three of them shouted as they made a 'hero' like posses swung their cape and…

"**THE BAD TOUCH TRIO**"

Silence occurred before Romano screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCKING ARE YOU THREE DOING? DIDN'T I TELL YOU _NO_ CAPE?"

"Hey, shut up your shit mouth, Romano! We're come to help you and that we got? That's so _un_-awesome!"

"Whatever! Start it already will you?"

"With my pleasure…" And Prussia with France and Spain both at his side took out their big, I mean it, REALLY BIG guns and aim it at the crowd.

"Take this you evil shit scum!" he started to shot and so were his friends.

"H-Hey. What's going on?"

"Y-Yeah! We're heard gun and scream in here…"

"Huh…" as Spain looked by his shoulder at the new voice and stopped shooting.

"W-What the-! H-Hey! Called the men! They are intruders in here!" as one of them nod and ran back at where they came from. Then, he came back with more men followed him and they carried various weapon.

"Hey, Prussia! It's looked like we've got more company…" chirped the Spaniard happily.

"Great! Let the party… BEGIN!" he shouted as he jumped to the ground and shot more. Followed by France but Spain remained as he good at long range. A big bloody fight was occurred there. Even Romano and Veneciano fought also. So was Liechtenstein with the help of her brother, Switzerland, Ukraine and Russia. On other side, Germany was helped by America, England and Japan. While Belarus was helped by Hungary who shot at far distance…

One hour later…

"Ve~ that was fun~" chirped the younger Italian.

"How could you be fun when I'm-"before Romano could finished his sentences, suddenly he vision was blurred and blacked out. "D-Damn…" before he completed faint and followed by a 'thud' as he fall to the ground. The last thing he heard was his name being called and Liechtenstein beautiful sad green eyes.

…

…….

_Thit… Thit… Thit…_

Romano opened his eyes and the next thing he knew was his body felt much arched and badly. Next, he realized he was at hospital. _'Must be Yao's hospital _'he though. Then he felt something warmed on his right hand. He looked at his right and blushed at the sight. It was Liechtenstein and she was asleep with her hand _holding _his hand. But Romano didn't woke her instead he took carefully at the beautiful sight as he tried to sit up.

'_Beautiful…'_ he though.

Carefully, Liechtenstein opened her eyes from slept and the first thing she saw was Romano beautiful face. He gave her the sweetest smile and soft eyes. She smiled back at him.

"Romano… I'm glad you're okay…"

"Me too…" Then, he realized that her eyes was red and said…

"Liechtenstein, were you crying? Why yours eyes were red?"

"Oh? This? N-No… I was… Well…" Sighed as she gave up, "Y-Yes… B-Because you didn't awake for 3 days… I was so worry of you…" as her eyes started to water.

Panicked, Romano tried to cheer her up, "W-Well, I'm awake now, am I? Please smile…" and his cheeks turned pink as he turned away.

Seeing Romano action, Liechtenstein giggled and Romano looked back at her and smiled. Liechtenstein stopped giggled and smiled at him. Slowly, Romano leaned down as he shut his eyes. Lichtenstein, seeing what Romano tried to do, blushing and shut her eyes tightly. Their lips were about to meet until…

_BAM!_

"Hey there Boss! You're awesome man is here!" shouted an albino.

"Will you knock the door first before enter?" said the Austrian guy.

"Yeah, you bloody git! Who knows that he might still not wake up yet!" joined a blonde.

"But, he had already awaken!" whined Prussia. Both Austria and England looked at where Prussia pointed and surprised at their sight. Both teenagers in front of them were blushed heavily and panting.

As if they understood the atmosphere, the British man first to speak. "Erm… Are we interrupting something?" As soon as he finished talked, a high-pitched shriek could be heard and Hungary popped out of no where with a camera in her hand.

"Tell me! Tell me! What did you guys do!" she said harshly but suddenly stopped as Austria grabbed her torso collar.

"Stop it wills you, Hungary! You'll scare them…"

"Ooo… I only want their hot pictures…"

"Hey, who make 'that' in the hospital?"

"A-America-san, t-that embarrassing!"

"H-Hey shut your m-mouth will you, you American Hamburger Freak before that hamburger spit on me!"

"Ho ho ho… Someone make _l'amour_ in the hospital?"

"Wow, I'm very happy for you, Lovi!"

"Ve ve~ Doitsu, _fratello _had awaken. Let's make him some pasta~"

"Er… Not now, Veneciano."

"Hey, will you guys shut up, aru! This is my hospital and you bothering the patients, aru!"

"Da, China… Don't mad. It's not good for your beautiful face, da?"

"Brother, what did you like on that Petite Chinese man?"

"Um, B-Belarus… Don't b-be rude on China… He's our special doctor…"

"W-What? Someone want to take my sister virginity? Who is that? Let me shot him!"

Anger started to build in his chest and it about to explode any second…

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

"GET OUT, YOU NOISY FUCKING LITTLE SHIT! ALL OF YOU! GET! OUT!"

He finally exploded. Liechtenstein who agreed with Romano had already stood by the door and…

"Will you guys be quiet for a bit? Romano need a quiet time for heal! So, good days…" she bowed and slammed the door leaving Romano's unit and his brother by the door stunned at the girl reaction. She then turned at Romano and smiled innocently.

"Thanks…" Romano said softly as he gave her a soft smile.

"You're welcome… Now, we have all time for us only…" as she walked toward Romano's bed and sat on it.

"Yeah…" he replied as he wrapped his hand around Liechtenstein waist while she brought her hand around Romano's neck and went closer with Romano faces…

"I love you…"

"Oh, more things…"

"Hmm? What it is, Romano?" as Romano turned his head to one side and continued, "why you still followed me?'

"W-What?"

"I m-mean, why you still love me after I left you? You even help me after I-"he chocked but force his mouth to talked, "- I being mean to you…"

Upon hearing Romano question, she couldn't help but giggled. Hearing the giggled was for him, he blushed even more.

"I love you, silly…" as she stopped giggled and Romano turned to face with a confused face.

"Because I love you. No matter what happen, this feeling just for you. This is the first time I'm felt like this and I somehow couldn't rid the feeling. It's hurt to see you started to avoid me but seeing you from far is enough for me. Just seeing and hear your voice makes me happy…"

"Li-Liechtenstein… B-But, I'm the Mafia boss and you were-"

"Hush… I knew that you are Mafia and I'm the Government Special Soldier and my brother is the leader, but… That won't stop our feelings… I even would against my own boss for you. I know you were tried to protect me, that why I joined them so I could became stronger… What do you say?"

Smiled as he satisfied with the answer and closed the gap between them.

"I love you too…"

_The End…_

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, I will make the longer version next time. This is the short one. All reviews are accepted! Ciao~


End file.
